Woodney
Woodney (ウドニ ー Udoni) is a supporting character in the Black Cat series. He impersonates the "Black Cat" (Train Heartnet), but later becomes an informant after being confronted, and saved by Train for doing so. Appearance Woodeny is a short, overweight man with dark brown hair and a goatee. He wears a black jacket, red muscle shirt, and black pants. His round, black eyes show a great deal of innocence and purity. Personality Woodney has a cheerful personality. He is extremely demonstrative and optimistic, showing faith in Train at all times, and usually enthusiastic. He is a coward when trouble arises, and usually seeks safety behind his comrades. He humorously acts as a younger brother-like figure to Train. History His past is largely unknown. It is hinted that he was an informant before changing his occupation to a sweeper to impersonate Train. Plot The 13th Man Woodney decides to impersonate the legendary Black Cat to make it as a sweeper. He goes to Fector town to capture Blum Pullman, a criminal who has escaped prison. Later, he encounters a young girl, Eve, and invites her to eat cake with him, but she knocks him out. Woodney wakes up in a unfamiler room and meets Train Heartnet and Sven Vollfied. He and Train quickly become friends, mainly because Woodney offered to by food. As they are walking through the town, they encounter a gang led by Stamper Wilson, who wants to challenge the Black Cat. Train fights him instead and wins. Woodney, after seeing Train in action, realizes that the man is actually the real Black Ct. As the trio are about to leave Fector town, Woodney suddenly shows up dressed as Train and proclaims that he wants to be the Black Cat's apprentice, but Train refuses. They drive away and Woodney chases them. Cerberus Attacks Train manages to convince Woodney that he was much more useful as an informant. He gives them a tip about a bounty in Stock town, but it turns out that the criminal had already been arrested two days ago and the tip, which was planted by Sephiria Arks, was unreliable. Relationships Train Heartnet Train and Woodney quickly got along, mainly because Woodney invited the sweeper to lunch. He was initially unaware that Train was the real Black Cat and finally realized it when he saw Train in action. Afterwards, he decided he wanted to be Train's apprentice, but Train managed to convince him that he would be more useful as an informant. Eve When they first met, Woodney thought that Eve had a crush on him and apologized for "causing her to be mesmerized by magnificence.". He invited her to have cake and grabbed her hand to take her with him, but Eve knocks him out. Later, when he woke up, he saw her again and was relieved that she was alright. Trivia *He is one of the few recurring characters that has no profile in the manga, nor a last name, thus, the details of his life before meeting Train and the group remain unknown. His age is also in question, as he acts like a younger sibling to Train in the anime. *Woodney is one of the only characters to have his eyes drawn in a way that symbolizes innocence and purity. *He is the only one besides Train to use the Black Cat Mantle. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Informant Category:Former Sweeper Category:Sweeper Allies Category:Active